


[podfic] Slither Skin

by queenklu, reena_jenkins



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tattoos."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Slither Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slither Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735464) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** magical realism au, tattoos au, modern era au, tumblr prompt

**Length:** 00:03:01  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Vik%29%20_Slither%20Skin_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
